


be my friend (and a little more)

by chaekkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and i love my ot3 :'), friends w benefits to lovers, i couldnt resist srry, i still dont know how to tag, ill add more as the chapters go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekkung/pseuds/chaekkung
Summary: Hyungwon and Changkyun aren't exclusive. The unspoken rule of being just sex buddies and nothing more is something they both are very aware of.It's all good and well. Until someone else comes into the picture, and one of them starts to catch feelings.





	be my friend (and a little more)

**Author's Note:**

> hyungkyun as fwb... i had to :/ also they all talk about dicks a lot . and for the purposes of this fic mh is hw's worst nightmare :)) nd i suck at summaries oops
> 
> also i wrote this all at work and this was a pain in the ass to format on my ipad :/

The glaring sun streams through the cracks of the rusty blinds, hitting Changkyun directly in the eyes. He frowns and buries his head in Hyungwon’s chest, shielding himself from the light.

Just as he’s about to fall back asleep to the sound of Hyungwon’s soft breathing, the alarm rings. Changkyun grumbles, reaching over Hyungwon to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. He yawns loudly and stretches, his bare chest welcoming the sun.

“Hyung, wake up,” Changkyun shakes the sleeping man next to him, who’s equally as naked. “You have class at 10.”

Hyungwon puts his arm over his face, and groans loudly. “What time is it…”

“It’s 9. You literally set your own alarm last night.”

“15 more minutes, I won’t be late,” he mumbles, pulling Changkyun back down on the bed next to him. Within seconds, the older is sound asleep with his arms wrapped around Changkyun.

Defeated, Changkyun fishes for his phone at the edge of his bed.

**Kyunnie**

hyungwon’s gonna be late, save him a seat at the front

**Kihyung**

went too hard last night? :--)

**Kyunnie**

no, he’s just a lazy bum

**Kihyung**

ok but dont you think he’d rather sleep somewhere in the back

**Kyunnie**

exactly, i’m not letting him. he’s gonna fail chem at this rate

**Kihyung**

youre acting like his boyfriend or smthing

**Kyunnie**

i can't be a good friend?

**Kihyung**

sure

and can you make me that honey tea thing and tell him to bring it?

**Kyunnie**

can’t, he’s on top of me right now

**Kihyung**

……

are you fucking texting me while youre getting boned

**Kyunnie**

NO. I MEAN HE’S SLEEPING ON ME

**Kihyung**

… that’s what i thought. i couldn’t even think straight when he was on top.

**Kyunnie**

i really didn’t need to know about that.

**Kihyung**

whatever, Minhyuk treats me better anyways

in more ways than one

**Kyunnie**

goodbye.

 

Changkyun throws his phone back on the bed. He pulls his cover up to Hyungwon’s shoulders, and lets him sleep a bit more.

Hyungwon’s breathing tickles Changkyun’s hair, and Changkyun thinks about the first night they were together.

 

Hyungwon’s older lawyer boyfriend had just left him to marry a woman. Changkyun found his boyfriend dick deep in a man he didn’t know in the school bathroom.

Changkyun and Hyungwon had been friends since high school and ended up consoling each other in the dead of night. They both drank their hearts out at the local bar. One thing led to another, and next thing you know, Changkyun wakes up naked next to Hyungwon.

 

That was about six months ago, and they’ve been fucking almost every day since then. Turns out their bodies really like each other. Plus, it was a good way to forget about their cheating boyfriends.

 

Hyungwon and Changkyun aren’t exclusive. It’s a mutual understanding, and both knew better than to mess with each other’s ‘relationships’.

In the beginning of their ‘friendship with benefits’, Hyungwon used to stop by Kihyun’s dorm a lot, when Changkyun was busy studying or socializing.

That was until Kihyun found someone else who shared the same weird kinks as him. Hyungwon wasn’t into any of that.

Changkyun on the other hand, never had a stable partner. He’d occasionally go home with a hottie he meets at a party or club, but he’d leave the next day.

 

Months later, he two of them settled down a bit, and usually just stuck to each other. Their second year didn’t allow them the free time they had before.

 

Changkyun turns towards Hyungwon, and looks at his perfectly handsome sleeping face. It’s really unfair how good he has it. Changkyun knows he scored a really good one, even if they were just fuck buddies. Seeing this beautiful face while he’s sweating on top of you is already a blessing in itself.

“Hey, wake up.” Changkyun pinches Hyungwon’s squishy cheeks repeatedly, and the older doesn’t even move an inch. “Hyung… wake up!”

 

Changkyun spends five more minutes pinned under Hyungwon before the latter finally peels his eyes open.

“It’s 9:50.”

“Oh, fuck!” Hyungwon jumps out of bed and into the bathroom. He comes out a minute later with his face still damp.

Changkyun watches Hyungwon in amusement, as he fumbles for a semi-clean hoodie in his laundry basket and throws it on. “Don’t forget your bag,” Changkyun laughs right as Hyungwon’s about to bolt out the door.

He grabs it and flies out the room at 9:55. “Thanks, see you later!”

 

Changkyun knew Hyungwon was going to be late.

 

“Hyungwon, over here.” Kihyun motions to the latecomer who’s panting up a storm, and lifts his books from the seat next to him.

“Thanks for saving me a seat,” he wheezes, still out of breath.

“Changkyun texted and told me to. You’re lucky the professor is later than you.”

“Oh did he? He’s really the best,” Hyungwon smirks to himself, but Kihyun catches it.

“Hm… late night? Changkyun wouldn’t tell me about it. He’s no fun,” Kihyun comments, leaning towards Hyungwon for details.

Hyungwon pushes Kihyun away, and sets his books in from of himself. “Back off, you have your own dicks to think about.”

“Stingy. Just tell me how he is.”

“No.”

Before Kihyun can plead again, the old professor enters, shutting the whole room up.

Hyungwon sighs in relief for the good timing. He didn’t want to tell Kihyun how cute Changkyun always is when they’re fucking. It’s too embarrassing.

 

**♡changcutie♡**

hyung there’s a party tonight at the delta house, wanna be my plus one?

**(hyung)won**

sure, im free tonight anyway

there gonna be cute guys?

**♡changcutie♡**

there’s me

**(hyung)won**

fair enough. i’ll be there

 

When class ends, and Hyungwon stops by a food truck with Kihyun, who has his next class in an hour. Hyungwon is done for the day.

“You coming to that party tonight?” Hyungwon asks, after paying for two grilled chicken salads.

“Of course. And you that hungry?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow after Hyungwon gets his change back.

“One’s for Changkyun, I’m gonna drop it off at the library for him later.”

“He asked?”

“No, but I know he probably didn’t eat breakfast. He loves a good salad anyway.”

 

**(hyung)won**

bringing u food at the library

**♡changcutie♡**

ok <3

**(hyung)won**

u only like me when i bring u food

**♡changcutie♡**

facts

 

Hyungwon shows Kihyun the texts, “See?”

The brunet looks at the texts, then at Hyungwon. “You guys are weird.”

“The fuck? Why?”

“No, nothing… gotta go!” Kihyun grabs his food from the vendor and blasts down the street. “See you tonight!”

Hyungwon’s left in the dust, confused and a little offended. How are they weird? He shrugs it off eventually, and grabs his salads and go.

 

**♡changcutie♡**

second floor in the back

**(hyung)won**

how’d you know i was outside?

**♡changcutie♡**

idk

**(hyung)won**

were you looking for me?  ;)

**♡changcutie♡**

shut up i cant even see the window from here

hurry up

im hungry

 

Hyungwon picks himself up the last step of the long stairs, and finds Changkyun sitting on the couches in the corner, face deep in his textbook.

“Hey,” Hyungwon greets the younger with a ruffle on the head. “Working hard?”

“Hardly working… I’ve been reading the same page over and over but I have no idea what the fuck they’re talking about.” Changkyun slams the book shut and reaches towards the bag of food. “No onions and tomatoes?”

“Yes, princess.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “Shut up you’re pickier than me,” he says, gesturing towards Hyungwon’s only lettuce, chicken, and cheese salad.

“Can’t argue with that,” Hyungwon laughs, stuffing a whole load of lettuce in his mouth. “Ugh. Gross. This whole eating healthy thing is gonna fuck me up you know.”

“It’s for your own good. And I don’t wanna be there again when you faint in the middle of nowhere. No thanks.”

Changkyun set diet plan for Hyungwon after they left the hospital. ‘Fatigue due to unhealthy eating habits’ they called it?

Right as Hyungwon is about to dig into the juicy chicken that he saved on his plate, he watches a hand from nowhere grab it, and into the mouth of his worst enemy, Lee Minhyuk.

“Hey guys!” Minhyuk exclaims loudly in the library, still chewing the meat loudly in his mouth. “What are we doing here?”

“ _We_?” Hyungwon says sarcastically, leaning back into the couch. “What do you want?”

Hyungwon isn’t mad that the happy-go-lucky redhead stole Kihyun right from under him, literally, but there was just something about him that rubbed Hyungwon the wrong way.

Well, maybe Hyungwon was a bit annoyed about that.

And also. The fact that Lee Minhyuk tried to make moves on Changkyun too. Multiple times.

Minhyuk isn’t Changkyun’s type. Hyungwon thanks the lord Changkyun doesn’t like men oozing with happiness.

“I was bored, and Kihyun has class so he said I can hang out with you guys here.” He takes a seat at the empty couch next to Changkyun, and sticks his head too close.

Hyungwon’s eyebrow twitches.

 

**dumbwon**

why the fuck did you tell your boyfriend to come here

**yooki**

1.he’s not my bf, we just bang

2\. i didnt know what else to tell him :/

**dumbwon**

tell him to go take a walk next time

**yooki**

what do you have against him?

**dumbwon**

nothing

he just annoys me

**yooki**

just dip, tell him youre busy

**dumbwon**

k

 

“Hey Changkyun, let’s go.” Hyungwon gets up, straightening his hoodie before walking over to pull Changkyun up and away from the redhead.

Minhyuk puts on a sad expression and sticks out his lips. “Where are you going?”

“To fuck in the bathroom,” Hyungwon says casually, making sure to give Minhyuk a sly look before putting his arm around Changkyun. “See ya. And clean the table up, thanks.”

Minhyuk folds his arms in disbelief, and sitting there alone and staring at the leftover food. “How vulgar, and right in front of the salad!”

 

Changkyun trudges behind Hyungwon, with bag hanging off his shoulders. "Hyung, what the fuck I'm trying to study we can't-" 

"We're not," Hyungwon assures him. "When have we ever done it in public anyway?"

 

Changkyun thinks about it for a long while. "Hmm. Good point."

 

"Let's just chill in front of the math building under that tree. You have calc next right?"

 

"Yeah, stalker."

 

They find the spot under the huge tree, as full as ever and covering the whole field with it's shade. Hyungwon leans back on the cool bark, and Changkyun lies on the older's thighs.

 

"Spoiled, aren't we?" Hyungwon peers down at the comfy boy. Changkyun's soft black hair rests on Hyungwon, and he can't help but run his fingers through it.

 

"How long until my class?"

 

"45 minutes," Hyungwon checks his phone. "You're napping at this time?"

 

"You're making me sleepy," Changkyun hums quietly, as Hyungwon continues to pet his head slowly. "Don't wake me up too late."

 

Soon enough, Changkyun's dozed off, and Hyungwon finds it so cute how his lips pout when he's asleep. He doesn't see it a lot, since Hyungwon's usually the first to fall asleep and the last to wake up.

 

**yooki**

hyungwon omfg

**dumbwon**

what now

**yooki**

apparently theres gonna be a super hot guy at the party tonight

**dumbwon**

u think everyone is hot

**yooki**

like. i'd pull out my dick on the spot hot

**dumbwon**

that doesn't say much still

 **yooki**  

fuck you

but really. even changkyun would

**dumbwon**

oh? u know how picky he is

**yooki**

exactly. 

this guy is like supa fiya hot

and totally changkyun's type. i texted him a picture but he didn't reply

**dumbwon**

he's napping

i'll see for myself

 

Hyungwon finds Changkyun's phone in his bag, and sees one message from 'Kihyung'.

 

**[Photo Attachment: 1]**

 

"Oh shit," Hyungwon says out loud. 

 

He is hot. Like. Fish smoking on a bonfire hot. 

The dark black hair and equally dark and beautifully shaped eyes. The cute smile and adorable cheeks that look so delicious. He has the face of an angel, but that's not even the cherry on top. 

His body looks like it was peesonally scuplted by God himself to be the best creation. Those arms and veins look so sexy Hyungwon wondered what it'll feel like to touch them. 

Kihyun wasn't fucking around. 

 

And he's right. Whoever this guy is, he's totally Changkyun's type.

 

**Author's Note:**

> o worm ! :0 anyways 2wonkyun is That ot3 i love dem  
> also this was highly self indulgent and idk what im doing but thanks 4 reading :'D


End file.
